


Portrait of Sherlock and John

by Hisstah



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fan Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisstah/pseuds/Hisstah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan art for BBC Sherlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portrait of Sherlock and John

Portrait of Sherlock and John  
Oil on canvas board  
12"-h x 9"-w  
Work safe! :-)

This was my first painting of the BBC versions of Sherlock and John, posted over at Live Journal last year. I hope you enjoy it. :-)

 


End file.
